Session 7
Whatever these ghasts were in life, it did not matter in death. Our heroes put them out of their eternal misery, and moved on down the hidden passage. At the end, they walked into a raised throneroom, where they met Alicia Ambergul. "More visitors..." she exclaimed as they entered. Alicia was a pleasant enough host, and answered what questions she could for the party. She even offered a clockwork cat as a gift to the party, as she did for those before them. The dungeon was built by her late husband, and was used to store his acquisitions in life, and his family in death. "It seems to have gotten the better of the others..." she said almost proudly. Taking their leave, they find the dungeon branching off in several directions. One leads to a small hallway, guarded by a portcullis and a giant life like dragon statue. Another ends in rubble leading to the west, with 3 giant minotaur statues in the middle. The largest room contained 6 large pools of liquid, each a different color, all but 1 radiating some type of magic. The room is guarded by a 15ft statue of a fire giant, whose eyes glow with real flame. Seemingly uninterested in this, the party moves on into a room filled with a mirrored ceiling. Tharak and Garrus move past this, not hearing the groans coming from above. Ahead they see what appears to be daylight coming from beneath a door. Opening it, they see yet another strangely placed portcullis, and 2 giant minotaurs with large axes on their backs, gathering bits of golden armor. Tharak and Garrus are immediately charged at by the battle ready creatures, and with the timely arrival of their companions, are able to cut them down. The golden armor, useless for defense, proves quite valuable after inspected by Corrin. Their new found wealth comes at a cost however, as the floor beneath them scoops up 2 of our party, and batters them relentlessly. Having seen this, Corrin chooses to investigate a mutilated corpse at the end of the room, and falls into an identical trap from above. The party lets this happen, thinking its time for Corrin to be humbled a bit, before saving him from his seemingly inevitable demise. Garrus' astute observations lead the party to a secret door, hidden by a donkey headed priest holding a sun staff. This opens up into a room containing a giagantic stone altar, with a hole right in the middle. This hole radiates purple light, the light reflecting off the lifelike statue of Darwa Dillion herself. Another mechanical cat is seen pawing at another lifelike rat made of stone. Corrin discovers another hidden passage within the room, that opens up in a long, dark, dusty hallway. Gathering their resolve, our heroes set off down the hallway. What are minotaurs doing in this dungeon? What remains of Darwa's retinue? What will our adventurers find further in the dungeon? All this and more, next time, on the Loaded Nerds DnD! Category:Episodes